The Chase
by imaginedestiel
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Supernatural Hangover", the story of how Sam and Gabriel got arrested in Vegas. Sweets, shenanigans, and Sabriel!


**A/N: I've**** posted this as Chapter 4 of "A Supernatural Hangover" and separately here, if it makes reading it more convenient for anyone. B****ecause of when I started writing this fanfic, both angels have all of their powers. :)**

* * *

The two angels and the Winchester boys were back at the luxurious Vegas hotel after a long day. Dean took a seat across from Sam and Gabriel, next to Cas. "I really don't appreciate having to bail you outta jail. There better be a good explanation for this," Dean lectured like a true big brother.

Gabriel smirked a little, knowing that there wasn't a decent explanation for Sam and him getting arrested, but there was definitely a good story. He turned to Sam and asked, "Would you like to enlighten your brother?"

Sam sighed grumpily. "Like I said, it's a long story..." He wondered where the best place to begin was.

"Yeah, so sit back, relax, and eat your popcorn," instructed Gabe. He snapped his fingers and a bowl of popcorn appeared on the table. Castiel reached for it, resolving not to argue with his troublemaker brother. Besides, he liked popcorn.

Dean watched him in amusement. He rested his arm on the back of the plush couch, so when Cas sat back his shoulders pressed into Dean's arm. It was all very subtle, but Cas smiled a bit and Gabriel took notice. He decided to save it for later, though, because Sam began their story.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Gabe appeared in Sam's modest hotel room. "Hiya, Sammy."

Sam jumped. It was usually Castiel who dropped in unexpectedly. With limited relief at the sight of Gabe, Sam snarkily replied, "What do you want, Gabriel?"

"Hey, now, that's no way to greet me," he retorted. "I wanted to know if you'd be my partner in crime." He added in a sing-songy voice, "The Bonnie to my Clyde."

"What?"

"Will you go pranking with me?" He sauntered over to where Sam was lounging and plopped himself on the bed opposite Sam's. "A Trickster needs to cause mischief regularly to stay healthy," Gabriel lied as his fingers traced the pattern on the comforter absent-mindedly.

Sam surrendered a small laugh. "You're not really a Trickster, you're an archangel. And what about your promise not to prank?"

"Can you honestly tell me you believed that?" answered Gabriel, his expression alive with sarcastic glee.

Sam's face morphed from amused to mad in an instant. It only caused Gabriel more delight.

"C'mon, Sammy. Let's go have some fun," Gabe persisted. He slyly added, "You never get to take vacations!"

Sam thought about how the previous night's outing _was_ fun, although he had had his doubts about Gabriel playing nice with anyone. Also, this was probably Sam's only chance for a real vacation that didn't include running away or quitting hunting. "...As long as nobody gets hurt," he conceded.

Gabriel grinned cutely. "You hungry yet? There's a buffet restaurant nearby."

"Yeah, sure. But what does going to lunch have to do with 'mischief-making'?" Sam thought that sounded more like a date than anything else.

"You'll see..." Gabriel winked and teleported the two of them to the restaurant. "Eat up quickly, Sammy. When you're finished we can start the real fun." He trotted off to the desserts and stacked his plate with one of each sweet.

Sam stared at him confused, wishing he knew what Gabe had in mind for 'fun'. He already regretted his decision to come along. "Don't call me Sammy, okay?" he complained.

Gabriel returned with a colorful plate of American sweets, but was nevertheless annoyed by Sam's stubbornness. "Don't you know how to relax? I got you into this buffet for free, so enjoy yourself instead of worrying about every little thing." He shook his head. So much for giving the Winchesters a break from their stressful lives.

Sam grumpily agreed, "Fine," and was about to serve himself a salad when his phone rang.

* * *

"Was that when I called you?" asked Dean, whose face flushed when he remembered how flustered he had been. Castiel squinted at his new boyfriend. _Was Dean embarrassed of them?_

"Yeah, haha," Sam laughed. Even now Dean and Cas couldn't be more awkward. _Was that a worn-out plaid shirt underneath Cas' coat?_ wondered Gabriel. Dean tried to slide his arm out from Cas' shoulders smoothly by disguising it as a need to cover his cough. _Things just keep getting stranger with these two, _thought Sam.

"So what actually happened between you guys?" pried Gabriel. This was not the kind of gossip he was willing to miss out on.

"You know, it's still a little fuzzy," Dean said honestly.

"You shouldn't interrupt, Gabriel. Sam was telling us your story," Cas piped up.

"Alright, alright. Go on," he gestured to Sam loosely.

Sam continued, "So Gabriel overheard that conversation, and called Dean back after we ate lunch. Then..."

* * *

"I'll watch over Sam, don't you worry about—" Gabriel looked at the phone screen. "Your brother hung up on me," he told Sam, before tossing the phone to him.

Sam shrugged. "So what are today's evil schemes?"

"I wouldn't call them _evil_. But I think this buffet could use more desserts." The archangel snapped his fingers and replaced _all_ the food with candy. Chocolate bars where the bread had been, lollipops where the pasta was, gummy bears took the salad's place and sour candies made a home where the soup had resided. The few children who were in the restaurant gave a cheer at the sight and scrambled to fill their plates.

Gabe looked at Sam expectantly. Sam smiled, but he couldn't help but ask, "Does that really count as a prank? You made those kids pretty happy."

Gabriel nodded, "That's true. You see that man in the suit over there?" he pointed at him, "That's the manager. And he is _not_ happy about someone messing with his restaurant."

The manager was yelling at the cooks and demanding an explanation for all the candy. Sam and Gabe burst into laughter, which unfortunately brought his attention to them.

"Do you know something about this?" the manager questioned when he had stormed over to their table.

"About what? This candy buffet is really what Vegas was missing," Sam provoked. The manager fumed and Gabriel snickered. Oh, how he loved that sass!

"I'll call the cops if you don't fix this now," he threatened.

"Hey, now, no need for the police," Gabriel said as he returned the buffet to its normal variety of foods. He stood up and offered, "I'll just take my Sammich and go."

"How'd you do that?!" the astonished manager demanded. "I'm calling the cops anyway, you can't get away with destruction of my property."

Sam gave Gabriel an uneasy look that said, "What do we do?!" and Gabriel answered, "Time to leave!"

The Trickster teleported himself and Sam to the rooftop of a short building on the Las Vegas Strip.

"_Sammich?_" Sam raised his eyebrows at Gabe.

"Yeah, like sandwich," his answer was met with a sneer from the hunter. "You said not to call you 'Sammy'!"

Sam gave a little sigh. "What I meant was no pet names." Gabriel's lips twitched downwards for just an instant. "You're not upset, are you?" Sam inquired.

"Why would I be?" Gabriel asked carelessly, back to his usual laid-back self. He turned his attention to the crowds of people shuffling through the streets. "Isn't the view nice?"

Sam took in all the massive hotels and statues, including the miniature Lady Liberty and the bronze MGM lion. It was a grander sight than anything Sam was used to. Gabriel continued, "I would've picked a taller building, but you said nobody could get hurt." He pulled a water balloon out from behind his back.

Sam almost laughed again, because these pranks weren't anything like the strange, violent ones that usually attracted hunters. Then he realized Gabe really was trying to be considerate, so he lightheartedly requested, "Where's mine?"

Soon the boys had assaulted seventeen unsuspecting pedestrians with a splash in the face. Each reaction they got was different; they ranged from absolute shock to steaming fury. Amazingly, one person acted like they were hit with good luck—it was a hot day, after all. Sam and Gabriel were busy laughing till they were breathless when the police officers arrived.

"Put your hands up!" barked one of the three officers. The boys spun around, water balloons still in hand. The policemen watched them with pity. Luckily, Gabriel already had a getaway plan.

"Follow me on three," whispered Gabriel. "One…"

"Can't you teleport us somewhere?" Sam urged, thinking they were in over their heads.

Gabe insisted, "This is more fun," and then told the cops, "Put _your_ hands up. You know, dance." He snapped and a giant stereo materialized, blasting party music. "Two…" he mouthed at Sam, who nodded. Magic was definitely an effective distraction.

The officers took their eyes off the troublemakers to look at each other in bewilderment.

"Three!" Gabriel dashed through the rooftop door, down the stairs, and swiftly made it to the sidewalk. Sam was by his side until the packs of pedestrians split them up. He used his height to his advantage as he kept track of Gabriel sprinting ahead of him. Sam had to admit, this was kind of exhilarating.

Gabriel paused to let Sam catch up to him. There was life in Sam's eyes and a rare, genuine grin lit up Sam's face. Gabe felt a flutter in his chest. _He caused that_. "Hurry, we've almost lost 'em!" the archangel declared as he glanced over his shoulder to see the panting cops. "This way!" Sam followed Gabriel as he darted into a hotel, and then into one of the hotel's many shops.

"Are we safe?" Sam asked with a giggle.

"I think so. Let's stay here for a few minutes to be sure," replied Gabe.

"Can I assist you?" called a lady from the help desk. Wait, _help desk_? Sam and Gabriel took a moment to survey their surroundings. Murals of cupids, bouquets of delicate flowers, glossy decorations—they weren't in a shop at all. This was a wedding chapel.

Gabriel's eyes sparkled with an idea. "Play along, alright? This is gonna be great," he grabbed Sam's hand and marched up to the counter. "One marriage, please."

The pure shock on the receptionist's face matched Sam's.

"What are you doing?" Sam almost growled. He got a wink from Gabe in return.

Mostly recomposed by then, the receptionist apologized. "I'm so sorry, um, you can't get married here. It's, well, it's not legal in this state." Sam blushed, his hand still tightly linked to Gabriel's. Meanwhile, the Trickster knew exactly what his next shenanigan would be.

"In that case," Gabriel snapped using his free hand, "meet my fiancée, Samantha." A sparkly pink cloud enveloped Sam's body. When it cleared, what stood before them was a brunette woman with hair down to her waist, dressed in a wedding gown and heels fit for a princess. Sam couldn't be more mortified.

"Change me back!" yelled Sam, only to find his deep voice was missing.

"No, no, this look is good on you. Even though you were pretty before," taunted Gabriel.

"If you don't change me back, I'll—"

"What, kill me? And ruin that dress?"

Sam lunged towards Gabriel, who teleported out of the way. After falling on his face, or rather, Samantha's face, Sam took a swing at the Trickster, missing again, of course. Sam chased him around the chapel, teleport after teleport. The receptionist, who had been watching the two in shock since Sam's transformation, snapped out of it when a flower vase shattered on the floor.

"Security!" she called out into the hotel before dialing them on the phone.

Sam had finally pinned Gabriel when an abundance of security officers arrived. "Time to ditch the wedding," declared the archangel.

They ran out of the chapel through the side door exit, working their way through lazy pedestrians with cops on their tails _again_. People chose to gawk at the apparent runaway bride _and _groom instead of moving out of their way. It took Sam and Gabe much longer to lose the security officers this time. After they had twisted through several back alleyways, they were tired and out of breath. As they turned the corner, Sam caught his heel in a drain grate. His ankle twisted violently as he gave a shout.

Gabriel quickly stopped and knelt by Sam. "What happened?"

"My ankle…"

Gabriel examined it and said, "Here's the bad news. It's probably broken. But the good news? I can fix it with just a touch." He smiled slyly.

"My hero," Sam said sarcastically. "Could you change me back to normal while you're at it?"

"Sure thing, Sammy. I have to let you know, though, you make a perfect damsel in distress!" Gabriel caught sight of Sam's bitchface just before a flash of light blinded them both, and Sam was returned to his masculine self. The carefully composed expression on his face had not disappeared, however. He turned away from Gabriel.

"Sam? Sam, what is it?"

"You lied to me," Sam replied, looking back at him. "Again." He gave a small eye roll.

Gabriel took a second to recall the promise he made earlier that day. "You're right," he acknowledged, "I told you no one would get hurt."

Sam sighed angrily.

Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair. "I'm really sorry. I won't let it happen again," he said sincerely.

Sam's eyes softened a bit. "I want to trust you," he confessed.

Gabriel was touched. But the two of them still weren't where he wanted them to be. He began nonchalantly, "So our date went a little haywire—"

Sam arched an eyebrow at the word 'date', but he let Gabe continue.

"Big deal! How about a do-over?" He was about to snap his fingers when Sam stopped him, snatching his hand into a tight grip.

"Hey, how about no more magic for today? We could just…see a movie or something." Sam could tell Gabriel wasn't keen on a normal date, so he gave him his best puppy eyes.

_Damn_, Gabriel thought, _I can't say 'no' now!_

Gabriel rearranged their fingers so he could pull Sam back onto his feet. "Alright, kiddo. Where to?"

"Back to the hotel room. We can order a movie on pay-per-view."

On their way there, the two looked back on the day, bursting into laughter at seemingly random times.

"Remember—haha—remember the buffet guy's face?"

"Ha! And the people we bombarded with water balloons? That was the _best_."

As they walked through the hotel hallways, they bumped into each other playfully. Sam, suddenly serious, asked, "Are you going to stick around? You know, stay with Dean and I even when trouble shows up?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well, yeah. We could use your help. And I… I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Gabe looked like he was trying to contain the joy. Sam found an unexpected delight in making Gabriel smile.

They entered Sam's hotel room, turned on the TV, and debated on what to watch. Gabriel mentioned _Casa Erotica_, jokingly, of course, when there was a series of knocks on the door.

Sam went to answer it, wondering aloud, "Dean?" as he swung the door open.

It was not Dean.

It wasn't Castiel, either.

The police had (finally) tracked them down, and had Sam handcuffed before he had a chance to react.

The cops lectured the two of them on the importance of following the law (even the minor ones) as they trudged out of the hotel. The boys weren't really paying attention though—Sam asked if Gabe could teleport them out of this one, to which he responded (more faithfully than spitefully) with a quote, "No more magic for today…"

* * *

Sam stopped telling the story there. Dean and Cas had wanted to know how they got arrested, and now they had their answer. But Sam and Gabriel knew there was a little more to the story than they let on…

* * *

Sam was silent for almost the entire ride in the cop car to the police station. He had Gabriel worried. _What if he's decided I'm not worth the trouble?_ Gabriel, though he wouldn't admit it, was a little afraid Sam might not forgive him for the things he's done in the past. This just got added to the list.

But then something peculiar happened. Sam _laughed_.

It started out as a muffled snicker, but quickly grew out of control. One of the policemen sent Sam a warning look. He tried to quiet down, but seeing Gabriel's confused face made that impossible. "Look at us," Sam managed, "Arrested in Vegas!" Because of such ridiculous pranks…"

Gabriel smiled slowly as Sam continued laughing.

"Dean's gonna be so mad!"

The police had them take a seat once they got to the station and left them in order to start the paperwork. Or maybe they just wanted to gossip about the oddball tricksters.

As soon as the policemen stopped watching them, Gabriel brought his handcuffed hands out from behind his back by looping them under his legs. He got out of his seat, sat in Sam's lap and wrapped his hands around the back of Sam's neck.

Sam looked around, a little surprised with the sudden intimacy and said, "You're making everyone uncomfortable."

Not backing off, Gabriel asked, "Am I making _you_ uncomfortable?" He leaned in and brushed his nose against Sam's.

"Yes," Sam answered, on the verge of blushing. Gabriel was close enough for Sam to admire his eyes.

"So I've been thinking… You die more often than the sun rises. You might be cursed or something. But God must love you because you keep coming back. The thing is, there might come a day when the world doesn't get death-defying Sam Winchester back. So instead of waiting for another 'sometime' to spend time with you…I'd rather be with you all the time. What do you say?"

Sam pretended to think over his proposal for a while. "On one condition," Sam teased.

Gabriel tilted his head. "What is it?"

"You can never, ever, under any circumstances, make any sort of joke, wisecrack, pun, or other form of wordplay about me being the 'woman' in this relationship."

Gabriel laughed loudly, "Okay, Mr. Lawyer. Are those all the Terms and Conditions?"

Sam cracked a grin and nodded. Without warning, Gabriel closed the distance between them and kissed Sam's smile before it faded away. Sam's eyes widened in surprise and then fluttered shut as Gabriel's lips moved sweetly, leisurely. Warmth seemed to fizz through every vein in Sam's body. He felt safe, loved... The feelings were so strong Sam could have swooned. As for Gabriel, well, not even sugar tasted as good as Sam's skin.

When Gabriel pulled away, Sam sighed, "Wow... I just kissed an angel!"

Gabriel leaned in and whispered in Sam's ear, "You also kissed a _porn star,_ but I'll be an angel for you."

Somewhere nearby someone cleared their throat noisily, drawing Sam and Gabe out of their own little world. An officer came over, offered them their one phone call and left quickly, muttering something about PDA.

* * *

"At least you had fun, Sam. I think it's time to get back to work now," Dean said. He left the couch to get his laptop and started searching for a hunt. Sam and Gabriel turned on the TV. Cas just watched Dean with a frown, his worry deepening.

"Hey, I found a case. Cas, Gabriel, do you mind checking it out?" Dean directed them to a little town in Arizona. The angels left and Sam and Dean were alone.

"Listen, Sam, I have to tell you something," Dean started tentatively.

"So do I. Gabriel is my..." Sam began.

"Cas and I are..." Dean said at the same time. "You first," he insisted.

"What were you going to say?" stalled Sam.

"Uh, he and I, we're, uhh," Dean spluttered, the word stuck in his throat.

Castiel reappeared, "There wasn't anything supernatural in Buckeye."

"Wait, did you fake a case just to send them away?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "I might have."

Gabriel returned and explained, "The word Dean's looking for is _together_. Or dating. Romantically involved. You get the gist."

"Well, this is awkward," muttered Sam.

"Sammy? What were you going to say?" Dean demanded.

After a pause, Gabriel jokingly warned, "Don't make me tell your secret, too!"

Sam shook his head, slung his arm across Gabriel's shoulders, and announced, "He's my boyfriend," smiling all the while.

"What!" Dean yelled. He pointed at each of them, "You...and him?!"

"It's not really a big deal! It's not like we're getting married," Sam said, earning him a laugh from Gabriel.

"Yeah, it is! He's the Trickster, he killed me over a hundred times—"

Castiel joined the conversation with, "What about us, Dean?" but he wasn't heard right away.

Sam countered, "I'm sure you can forgive him. How many times have you forgiven me—"

"Dean, shouldn't you be worrying about your Mr. Right instead?" Gabriel pointed out as Sam continued arguing.

"Wait, wait, wait! What did you say, Cas?" asked Dean.

His face was creased with grief, he wrung his hands together. "Are you embarrassed of us?"

"Embarrassed? Hell no! I was just about to tell Sam," Dean tried to assure him.

Castiel still looked sullen. His eyes took on the glossy look that comes before tears.

"Cas," Dean called as he stepped closer to him. He gripped the angel's shoulders securely.

"You haven't changed your mind?" he whispered.

Dean held him closer, letting his hands slide down Castiel's arms until they found their place in Castiel's hands. "No, Cas. It's just been a whirlwind of a few days," he squeezed Cas' hands. "I still love you. Of course I still love you."

"Prove it," Gabriel dared. Sam silently chastised his boyfriend. Gabriel smirked as if he'd heard and said quietly, "Me, a troublemaker?"_  
_

Dean tensed up at the thought of having an audience. Especially because this audience was his little brother, who no doubt couldn't believe that Dean and Cas admitted their feelings, and Cas' brother, who was all too eager to see them kiss.

But before him stood Cas, _his _Cas. The one person who always stood by Dean. The one person who would give up anything and everything for Dean. Here he was, just begging to be loved by the human he loved most in the world.

"You mean so much to me," Cas said softly. Dean thought he saw Cas' lip tremble. He couldn't hold back any longer—Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, gathering him up so their bodies pressed together.

When their lips met, all of Cas' anxiety melted away. Dean kissed him urgently, to try to exorcise all doubt Cas ever had. Cas held the back of Dean's neck, and pulled him closer so they could deepen the kiss. Dean had completely forgotten anyone else was in the room. He didn't hear Sam clearing his throat or Gabriel giving applause. He didn't hear the door close behind them when Sam and Gabriel agreed, "Maybe we should give them some time alone..." Just the little sounds Cas made as their lips became sorer than the night before.

As much as Dean didn't want to part from Cas, he had to stop and catch his breath. Cas caressed Dean's face with his thumbs, starting near his cheekbones and slowing inching down until he was tracing Dean's jawline. Cas was observing Dean's heavy-lidded eyes and sweat-covered skin when he realized Dean's hands were clutched around his hips. For a second they both considered repeating last night's events. Color tinged their cheeks. Dean swallowed hard to prepare himself to speak.

"Cas, uh, before we go any further... Could you do one thing for me?"

Cas nodded, "Anything."

"Smile? You and I, we ain't got nothing to worry about. We could do this everyday if it would make you feel better."

Castiel did smile, albeit a little tiredly. He leaned into Dean's body and hugged him, saying, "I know that now. And... I'm looking forward to our future."

Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair and kissed the top of his head. "Me too."

* * *

Later that night, on the rooftop, Sam and Gabriel watched the colors of the sky overlap and blend as the sun set. Sam had suggested they bring some of the hotel's pillows and blankets up there so they could stargaze. "When did you get so romantic?" teased Gabriel. They lay down side by side, looking into each other's eyes.

"Haha, I never thought of it that way. Stargazing is something Dean and I used to do."

"Betcha Dean never did this!" Gabriel said before leaning over and kissing Sam's nose. Sam turned a little red and Gabriel feigned horror, "Or has he?!"

Sam chuckled before answering, "No, but do you think Dean's alright? Cas and Dean both seemed kinda upset." The sky grew darker and a few stars glimmered.

"I'm sure they're fine. Those two, they're sorta a, well, 'a match made in Heaven', you could say." He shrugged like it was old news.

"Really?" Sam grinned. "Are we a match made in Heaven, too?"

"I dunno, you should check," Gabe said, pointing at the night sky. Written in the stars was "Gabriel and Sam".

Sam was in awe at the sight. He could've kissed the archangel again. When he tried to, Gabriel drew back and taunted, "I wasn't finished yet."

Sam looked back up and witnessed the little twinkling lights dance around until they formed a 'my' after Sam's name. "Gabriel and Sammy."

"You're unbelievable!" Sam hit him with a pillow before drawing Gabriel's beaming face to his.


End file.
